Appreciation
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Spoilers for Organ Grinder. Nick thinks about his relationship with Monroe and comes to a conclusion.


Appreciation

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Grimm, the fairy tales, or any of their characters. Spoilers for Organ Grinder. The quotes also do not belong to me.

"_What's my favorite color?"_

"_What?"_

"_You know, you never ask me about anything else! Like sports, or music, or who the hottest Bond babe was. You know, like normal conversation? I'm just saying. It would be nice to switch it up once in a while, you know?"_

"_Well, what's your favorite color?"_

"_You don't mean that."_

"_No, really. I want to know."  
>"Red." <em>

"_I feel so much closer to you now."_

…_.._

Nick had laughed the conversation off at the time; he had a case to solve, after all. But that didn't mean that he had forgotten about it. In fact the exchange had made him go over everything that had happened since Nick and Monroe had first met. Before the other night, Nick hadn't considered it a possibility that the Blutbad didn't realize how much he meant to the Grimm. Monroe had been at Nick's side whenever the Grimm needed help, never shut his door to him, and had taken a brutal beating for him. It wouldn't be anywhere near an overstatement to say that Nick wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Monroe. How could Monroe doubt Nick's friendship?

And yet, as Nick thought about it, he started to comprehend and was filled with an uneasy feeling that was suspiciously like guilt. Every time some wesen had abducted, raped, or killed someone, who did Nick immediately turn to? When the Grimm needed someone to help him deal with the less savory creatures? When Nick so much as came across a new page in the book and was curious? Even at 2:00 A.M? Monroe. Shit, the Blutbad had even killed for Nick after Nick hadn't bothered to acknowledge their friendship to his own partner! Monroe _should_ feel used because that was exactly how Nick treated him. Sometimes, Nick remembered guiltily, the Grimm hadn't even bothered to thank the Blutblad before leaving.

…..

'Well, that's going to change', Nick thinks as he comes up the walk.

_DING DONG_. The doorbell chimes as Nick presses it, so much softer than his regular beatings. He hears a rustling from inside.

"No need to worry about me getting my rest." Monroe's voice filters through the door and there was the sound of locks sliding open before the door did. "We blutbads don't need much." Monroe rolls his eyes, turning back to the kitchen, leaving the door open. "Let me guess, there's some maniac on the loose and he's not exactly normal."

"Uh…no." Nicks steps inside with a grimace. He doesn't usually give much heed to the regular greeting, but now he's beginning to think that Monroe actually means it. "I was actually coming to talk to you."

"Well, I don't know what else I can tell you that's not in those books-"

"No. Not about…Grimm stuff. I was thinking we could just hang out. Have a few beers?" He holds up the six-pack so the Blutbad can see it.

Now Monroe turns to look at him. "What?"

"If that's with you." Nick adds politely. 'Damnit, Monroe sounds surprised. What type of friend is I?' "I mean, if you're tired I could leave…"

"No." Monroe answers, studying him as if searching for an ulterior motive "That's fine. I was just about to watch TV. Criminal Minds is on." He chuckles. "Damned unrealistic if you ask me, but it's interesting."

"I hear Prentiss's leaving the show." Nick responds with a soft smile. Glad to find out that they have more in common than just Grimm stuff.

Monroe's face falls. "Get out! After all the work it took to get her back?"

"Yeah. But it's her choice this time." They move into the living room and plop down on the couch. "Wants to move on to bigger and better things."

"Well, can't begrudge her that." Monroe sighs, flipping on the television and tuning it to the right channel. "But I think we better break into those beers, buddy. I'm gonna need one." And they do.

It's a rerun. One from the first season with a guy who feeds his victims to rats. "What you wanna bet he's a reinigen?" Monroe quips.

"Let's hope Roddy doesn't grow up to do that." Nick chuckles, and they lapse into a discussion, going through all the different episodes and deciding which unsubs are wesen and which are just messed up humans.

Before he knows it, the beers are gone and they've watched three episodes on TV, one from Monroe's collection, and starting on another. Nick realizes that Monroe isn't responding to his questions and glances over to see the Blutbad asleep. Smiling, Nick turns the television off and lays back, closing his eyes. They should do this more often.


End file.
